


Funny Story...

by aesthetic_shitpost



Series: meremine fics [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Genderflux Character, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, basically chloe is the reason meremine is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_shitpost/pseuds/aesthetic_shitpost
Summary: “How did you get the idea to date both of us?”She felt him let out a short chuckle into her hair. “Well, um, funny story, actually…”-just a short little drabble about the reason they got together





	Funny Story...

**Author's Note:**

> character genders/sexualities in series description

It was a Saturday. Jeremy, Michael, and Christine were all at Michael's house, because xyr parents were never home, which meant that they could do whatever they wanted without being afraid of getting caught. Currently, the three partners were sprawled across Michael's bed, just talking about wherever came to mind. Christine was sitting between Jeremy's legs while he was sitting between Michael's legs, so that they were all sort of spooning, except, you know, sitting up.

 

There was a lull in conversation, and then Christine broke it by asking, “Hey Jeremy?”

 

He gave her a quick peck on the head and hummed in acknowledgment.

 

“How did you get the idea to date both of us?”

 

She felt him let out a short chuckle into her hair. “Well, um, funny story, actually…”

 

-oOo-

 

“... So what do I do?” Jeremy asked, having finished describing his problem.

 

Chloe snapped her pocket mirror shut. “Well, first of all, how do you even have doubts about your sexuality? You're totally bi, welcome to the club. Second of all, damn. Well, I guess you should, like, examine your feelings or whatever and see who you feel most strongly for.” She shrugged. “Then date whoever you decide on.”

 

“That's such a… clinical way to look at it,” Jeremy said distastefully. “And anyway, I can't do that! I like them both equally! You think I haven't tried to - evaluate my feelings, or whatever you said?”

 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Well, fine, okay then, I guess you'll just have to date both of them.”

 

Jeremy scoffed. “What? I can't do that. No one does that. That's like, the stereotypical bisexual thing to do and I kind of really don't want to play into that stereotype.”

 

Chloe lifted her shoulders in an elegant shrug. “Well, I don't have anything else for you.” She eyed him. “Unless you can think of a better solution.”

 

Jeremy seemed to deflate. “No,” He mumbled. “Thanks anyway.”

 

-oOo-

 

“Wait, so you got the idea for our entire relationship from Chloe?” Michael asked, disbelief coloring xyr voice.

 

Jeremy blushed. “Y-yeah. It kind of took root in my head and it took me awhile to get used to the idea but, well, obviously it turned out good.”

 

Michael whistled. “You know when we tell her she's going to be so, I don't know, vindicated?”

 

Christine laughed and added, “Yeah, she's never gonna let you hear the end of it.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Jeremy replied. “I'm not really looking forward to that.”

 

Michael tightened xyr arms around him. “Well, I'm glad she suggested it. I wouldn't pass up dating you for anything.”

 

Jeremy blushed and snuggled further into the embrace.

 

“Me neither,” Christine added. Jeremy hugged her tighter.

 

“I love you guys,” He sighed out, voice full of contentment. 

  
They both let out drowsy “Love you too”s and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! leave kudos or a comment if you did! (please do they feed my soul)
> 
> hmu on tunglr: aroacethetic-shitpost


End file.
